1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical test socket for electrically connecting an electronic package such as CPU with a circuit substrate, to test electric performance of the electronic package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability of ICs prior to marketing, they are required to be burned in. That is, the ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time in order to accelerate any dormant failure mechanisms that may be present. This is intended to eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and assembled into end products. A burn-in socket is used to receive an IC therein, so that the IC is electrically connected with a burn-in board.
However, conventional IC sockets do not provide any convenient fastening mechanism for attaching the electronic packages.
In view of the above, an improved test socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.